Let Freedom Ring
by x'KatieLouise'x
Summary: Billy/OC "You see these?" He pointed to her many scars. "If it wasn't for me these wouldn't have been the last you got, if it wasn't for me he'd have actually raped you. If it wasn't for me...you'd be dead."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first of all, I'm really not sure about this and I've been a bit wary of uploading it as a result of this. Secondly, I was not going to start something new but I was inspired.  
This will probably be a twoshot. Maybe three. So just let me know what you think...**

**Let Freedom Ring**

**Chapter One. **

She'd never expected much from her life; not with the harrowing way she had grown up. She was surprised she'd made it to fifteen, let alone the age of twenty one that she now was. It was at that time when she was a young, strong willed, fighter of a fifteen year old that she met the one man that wouldn't change her world, but change her. He had perceived her naive like all the rest her age. She had thought him a mad man and he definitely begged the question that if she had survived this long, how the hell had he?

"You keep staring at him that hard you'll give yourself a nose bleed."

"I just don't get him." The girl continued to stare in the same direction.

"What's not to get? He's a badass who'll kill any bastard that gets in his way."

The girl, Chris, rolled her eyes before finally turning away from the man who sat in the corner of the bar. "Very funny." She said sarcastically. "You knew what I meant."

"No Chris, I did not. Wanna know why?" Chris shrugged at her blonde friend. "Because you've been asking me that question every day for the past week and let's be honest, no one knows what you mean when it comes to him." Chris narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Not my fault he just won't listen or understand." Chris turned again to glance back at the table. Her green eyes caught his grey blue ones; anyone else would have looked away from such a stare from him. But not her. She refused to lose any battle between them; she wouldn't lose.

"He's God here, why would he leave?" Chris' eyes were still locked with his as she responded.

"Because it's for me." He was the one that finally turned away.

"What were you two talking about?" Chris glanced up from cleaning the bar to see Joe had taken one of the many empty bar stools.

"She's been acting all crazy," Cassidy said as rested her elbows on the bar and leant forwards. Joe's eyes immediately landed on her now very full and clearly viewable cleavage. "She doesn't understand your brother." Her voice held a sarcastic tone as she mocked Chris.

"Very funny." Chris once again rolled her eyes as she turned her back to the two of them. She hated days like this when the bar was completely dead. She knew why of course, news must have got around that the most feared gang in Columbia were here.

"He still not talking to ya?" Joe asked, his eyes switching from Cassidy's breasts to the mirror behind the bar where he could see Chris' reactions.

"Since when has he _ever _talked to me?" Chris emphasised as she turned back to the man who was only a mere year older than herself. "Since when has he ever talked to anyone?" She knew that he could hear them from his seat in the corner and that just urged her on the more. Joe quickly glanced in the direction of the group at the back of the room. His eyes instantly found the blue grey ones that were glaring at the three at the bar. He turned back to Chris and simply shrugged. "He's your fucking brother and he's never spoken a real word to you."

"That's not true and you know it." Joe quickly responded not wanting to anger his elder brother more than Chris was right now.

Chris let out a sarcastic laugh. "Bull. That man is so fucked up he can't let his own brother in, let alone his fucking girlfriend!" She was speaking dangerously loud now and Joe begged her with his eyes to calm down. "Grow a pair Joey," her eyes narrowed. "You don't have to be fucking scared of him!" The sound of a chair scraping harshly on the tiled floor made Joe wince. _Shit. _Chris laughed once more as she turned to the man who was now walking towards them; a murderous look on his face. "Coming to join us Billy?" Her sarcasm only angered him more. "Wanna actually talk to me Billy? Actually have a conversation for the first time in a week? You gonna tell me to shut the hell up? Calm the fuck down? Or have you just come to beat the crap out of me...again?" she lowered her voice on the last word and he froze in his movements. The entire bar fell quiet; ready and waiting for his attack.

His facial expression switched as he looked down. His eyes raised and locked on hers. Only she could read the sorrowful look on his face, only she knew she had taken a step too far. He finally raised his head completely, his eyes a dark grey now; a growing storm. Joe jumped from his seat and moved back, he knew that look, and they all knew that look. Even Chris took a small step backwards and she was never afraid of him. "Leave." The word hissed from his mouth and she could see his hands turn white from how tightly he was fisting them together. "Now." Her eyes looked at him sorrowfully for a moment before she did as she was told.

The others didn't understand why for the first time she actually listened and did as he said. Chris never adhered to his commands and she was the only one he ever allowed to get away with it. She knew she had taken a step too far, she knew she had pushed him over the edge and she knew she had to listen to him to help all the others in that bar. Why had she been so stupid?

She wrapped her small jacket tighter around her as she walked the long walk home. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually walked back to their small, dark and dank apartment; he would always drive them. He would always speed through the wet streets, paying hardly any attention to the road as he did so. He was dangerous. And boy did she love danger.

Then why had she been so fucking stupid?

Just as she rounded yet another corner her phone began its incessant ringing. She pulled it from her jeans pocket. "What?" she answered not paying attention to who was on the other end.

"_You went too far." _And there it was, that sensual, husky and soft voice he saved only for her. The voice she had been craving to hear for the past week. She stopped dead in her tracks, her heart beating wildly.

"I know."

"_You've pissed me off." _She knew that, anyone could have seen that. _"Really fucked me off." _She sighed knowing just how angry he was with her. She spent most days pissing him off, truth be told she loved doing it and it wasn't only because the makeup sex was so good (and boy was it), but she just loved to annoy him, she got a thrill from it and so did he. This was not one of those good times she pissed him off. This time it was not playful. This time it was serious because she had not only pissed him off, but hurt him too. Anyone would laugh at the fact that Billy Darley could get hurt. He was strong, he was a fighter, and he was a killer. But she could hurt him; she was the only one that could really do so.

"I know." She sighed again and scuffed the ground with her biker boot. "But you've pissed me off too."

"_I know." _Both knew neither would give an apology; they were too stubborn for that. _"Stay the fuck where you are, I'll be there in a few." _She laughed at how eloquent he was. He hadn't changed in the six years she'd known him; except maybe opening his heart to her, even if it was in the slightest. She'd known of course that he wouldn't change who he was. No one would if they were him- why would you change who you are if you were God? He hadn't always been so dark though, when she'd first met him there was a softer side, one he would only ever show when protecting those he cared about. But then in the quickest of moments he could complete an entire one eighty; in a matter of seconds he could blow someone's head off without hesitation. And still, even at fifteen she had never been afraid...

"_We don't want any problems here, do you understand?" Chris rolled her eyes. _

"_Jesus, you get caught up with the police a couple times and suddenly you're a troublemaker." The smirk she had planted on her face fell immediately upon seeing the hand that was suddenly headed for her face. The force of the slap was hard on her reddening cheek and she could feel the tears burn in her eyes. She had never been hit before. She'd been in so many crappy foster homes before, each and every one where the 'parents' didn't care about her well being at all, that their only worry was getting their pay every week. But she had never been hit. _

"_I do not tolerate sarcasm young lady." She nodded meekly, her hand resting delicately on her scolding cheek. "And blaspheme again and you'll get a lot more than a slap!" Her eyes continued to focus on the spot her new 'father' had stood even after she heard her bedroom door slam. She tried to block on the shouting from downstairs, she tried to ignore the cries of the new born baby in the room next to hers and she tried to forget that she had actually just been locked into her own room; her own cell. Finally shaking her head and attempting to disregard the bruise she was sure was beginning to form on her cheek she made her way to her bed. The mattress was stained and lumpy, the base of the bed was literally falling to pieces and the sheets that had been left in a heap on the floor had the distinct smell of mould and pee. _

"_Fuck," she mumbled as she just lay down on the bed. Her eyes glanced around the small room, taking in and already despising her new life. The only furniture in the room was the old bed and a small chest of drawers against the other wall. The wallpaper (a discoloured shade of blue, or was it grey?) was peeling from the walls and the window was a tiny little hole in the wall, no bigger than a porthole on a ship. "Fuck." She mumbled again as the tears started to fall from her green eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried; probably when her parents had died or the first time she had gone to a foster home. She didn't understand why these people would agree to helping to raise orphaned and abandoned children if they didn't even like them- surely the money wasn't that good. _

_She sat up straight on the bed hearing her 'father' yell from downstairs, only for it to be followed by an extremely large thud. "Poor kid." She bit her lip realising that the slap she had just received would not be her last. "Fuck!" _

_There were six or seven children in her new home, and each and every one of them ignored the others as if they had plague. All children were allowed out of their rooms at seven in the morning where they could help themselves to breakfast. For the rest of the day they were to fend for themselves and were not allowed back into the house until seven for dinner and as soon as dinner was finished they were once again locked into their rooms. The schedule never ceased or changed. It was the same day in and day out. Chris had never known such a bad foster home before. _

_It was after living in that hell hole for nearly two months that she first met him. She'd noticed him one day when she out walking the streets trying to find something to take notice of. And he was it. He, with his quaffed brown hair and striking blue eyes, the strong, defined muscles he kept hidden under his long sleeved grey sweater, and that tattoo...the tattoo that appeared to start at his arm before travelling across his neck and back before finishing down his other arm. She'd seen men marked like that before and he was not the only one she saw out and about. They were gang men; bad men. And he appeared to be their leader. _

"_If he catches you staring at him he'll probably shoot ya." Chris jumped at the voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She turned and a boy about her age stood behind her, his thick red hair blowing in the wind. "I'm Joe." He stated sliding next to her on the stone steps in which she sat. She nodded turning back to look at the tall boy across the street. He was obviously dealing with the small business owner. "He's my brother." This caught Chris' attention. _

"_What's he doing?" she asked, already knowing the answer. _

"_This an' that, that an' this." She laughed. "And you are...?"_

"_Not interested." It was his turn to laugh. _

"_You ain't my type," she nodded before turning back to the boy who had now finished his deal and was waiting for clear traffic to cross the street. "What's ya name?" _

"_Chris." She said. _

"_You're new around here ain't ya?" she nodded. "Fostered?" she turned unsure how he guessed it. "I know one when I see one." She nodded again not entirely understanding how he could tell but decided to leave it. Maybe they get a lot of foster kids around here. _

"_Joe, come on!" She turned at the husky voice and her breath caught in her throat as soon as their eyes met. She'd never had a crush before, but she was pretty sure she had one now. "Fuck's this?" he asked his eyes narrowing on her as he looked her up and down. _

"_Chris." Joe said standing up. "Chris this is Billy." Chris immediately stood up brushing the dust from her jeans. _

_She felt naked under the way he was looking at her, it was as if he was scrutinising over every little detail of her. Her eyes widened as his hand reached out for her face. He tilted her chin slightly with his fingers before tracing a rather large bruise on her chin and another above her eyebrow. "You should put some ice on those, they're starting to swell." He stated before dropping his hand. She nodded unsure if she could actually bring herself to speak. "How'd you get them?" he asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled a cigarette from the box. She watched as he placed it between his lips and squinted as he lit it. How could something so trivial be so...sexy? She shrugged in answer to him. A chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled the cigarette from them. "Parent beating on ya then." _

"_Something like that." She mumbled. He nodded taking another drag from his cigarette. _

"_Come on Joe, we gotta get going." Joe nodded. "Be here tomorrow, same time." He ordered to Chris. _

"_Why?" she shouldn't have questioned him. He was the first person to actually really talk to her since moving here. But her curiosity got the better of her. Here he was, this gang member, this insanely attractive gang member wanting to see her tomorrow. Why couldn't she just have nodded? _

_A smirk crossed his face. "Because it looks to me like you could do with having a bit of fun." _

Fun was all their 'relationship' was to begin with. She'd join him and Joe on some deals or they'd just drive around in his car scaring the shit out of the elderly people in the neighbourhood. She found it unreal that suddenly she was a part of something, she fit in somewhere. Her favourite days were when it was just Billy and her. He'd always take her to do something really crazy and every minute she spent with him she found her crush deepening. She knew though that the eighteen year old felt nothing more for her than he would if she were his sister. Maybe that's how he did in fact think of her. All she knew was that here she was in hell, and yet he was saving her from it somehow.

She turned at the sound of his distinct car. The window was rolled down and his left arm was resting casually on its edge, he didn't turn to her, instead he continued to focus ahead of him, his icy blue eyes still narrowed in annoyance. Chris couldn't help but stop and stare at him. He mesmerised her and confused her all at once; she'd never get enough of him. "Well are ya gettin' in or ya gonna stand there like a fucking prick?" Her eyes widened and as hers met his she was shocked to see a humorous glint flickering there. There he was, her eloquent, practically bi-polar prince.

"Sorry," she mumbled climbing into the passenger seat. His laugh made her turn her head to him.

"I think that's the first time you've ever apologised to me," his smile was addictive and she soon found herself smiling right back at him.

"Don't get used to it." She rolled her green eyes and turned to face the road. She felt the adrenaline build as he sped through the grey streets. This was the life, this was her life. "Joey wants to fuck Cassidy." Billy scoffed next to her as he rounded a very tight corner still at high speed.

"Like he'll ever get that ass." Chris laughed.

"She's already fucking Baggy." She saw Billy turn to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Ya fucking me right?" She shook her head. "Fuck, no shit." Chris was highly amused that their King didn't know who was sleeping with who in their extremely tight knit gang. The car finally pulled to a stop outside their crappy apartment building. The air made her shiver even after sitting in his ice cold car for a while. They walked up the twenty three flights of stairs in silence. She smiled at him when he held their front door open to allow her to walk inside first; Billy Darley could be a gentleman when he wanted to be, but only for her.

Of course, as soon as the front door slammed behind them, the gentleman in him disappeared. And out appeared her favourite version of Billy Darley.

His hands immediately grabbed her upper arms and swung her around so quickly her breath was taken away from her for a second. He used this time to crash his lips against her own just as he pushed her into the breakfast bar of their tiny kitchen. She yelled out slightly at the pain of the counter coming into contact with her back but the yell soon turned into a moan as he lifted her onto the counter and pulled her as close to him as possible. His fingers found the opening of her shirt and ripped it apart before immediately unclasping her bra and peeling it from her skin. This was her Billy Darley...her animalistic, breath taking, rough and ready Billy Darley.

And this is why she loved arguing with him, because the makeup sex was more than good...it was euphoric. 

"_Pick up, pick up, pick up." Her sneaker clad foot tapped impatiently on the concrete. "Please pick up!" The tears were burning at the backs of her eyes as she continued to beg him to answer his freaking phone. _

"_Hey!" Her heart fluttered at the almost elated voice on the other end. "What's up?" The tears broke free at his question and she collapsed to the ground, ignoring the sharp pain in both her knees as the concrete came into contact with her bare skin. _

"_Please...come get me." She managed to whisper through her sobs. She heard the dial tone ring through the phone and she smiled half heartedly to herself realising he knew where she was and just how desperately she needed him. She'd never been so broken around him before, in the past year and a bit that she'd known him she'd always been strong and forceful; even when she spent most days getting a punch here, a slap there. They were equals when it came to self assuredness and she knew that he didn't understand why or how she was never afraid of him; but it only compelled him to try that much harder with her. _

_She didn't even hear the sound of his car pulling up beside her, or the car door slamming and his heavy feet rushing towards her. She only felt that sense of security and weightlessness when his arms wrapped tightly around her and lifted her to her feet. He gently placed her in the passenger seat of his car (strange considering she didn't even know Billy could be gentle) before jumping into the driver's side. Her hair shielded her face from him and she brought her knees to her chest. She wondered if he'd be angry that she had placed her shoes on his leather seats but decided that at this moment in time she no longer cared. As her hair billowed slightly in the wind she could see his eyes kept glancing in her direction. Was that fear there? Worry? No, of course not, this was Billy; Billy only cared about keeping his father happy and protecting Joe. Why would he care about this silly, naive little girl who tagged along with him for her own selfish reasons? _

_The car hummed to a stop and she kicked the door open with all the force she could muster. Her tears were subsiding but she continued to shake with anger and hurt. He waited for her to walk around the car before walking into the apartment building. Chris walked with her head down, her hair still shielding her and when she felt his hand grab the top of her arm she shook him away. They walked in silence with Billy sending her worried glances every time she would stop to take a breath, her right arm wrapping around her stomach as she did so. _

_What had happened to her? _

"_Do you want a drink?" he asked as soon as they stepped into the room. She shook her still bowed head and he sighed. "What happened Chris?" _

_Chris closed her eyes before threading a hand through her hair and pushing it away from her eyes before finally raising her head to look at him. His nostrils immediately began flaring in anger and his eyes went from the ice blue she loved to the stormy grey. He looked as if he was about to hit something, or someone. Perhaps he'd pull out that loaded gun she knew he always had down the back of his jeans and question who the hell it was he was killing. But instead he did something so foreign to her...he walked over to her and took her head in his hands. His touch felt soft, like a feather and from the way he was looking at her it was as if he wasn't Billy Darley, the gang leader, the badass...the murderer but instead, he was just Billy, the man...the actual human. _

_His thumb rubbed along the large gash that ran all along her jaw line, the swollen cheek, the bruised eye wondering why anyone would hurt such a beautiful and wonderful girl. From the fear in her eyes and the way she sounded on the phone he knew that these injuries were not the only ones she had suffered in this vicious attack. He'd seen bruises on her face before, knowing that her foster parents beat on her in a way to release steam but she'd never shown her fear before. "Let me see the rest..." she closed her eyes again before stepping away from him. He watched transfixed as she unzipped the red hoodie and peeled it from her body, her fingers then began unbuttoning the chequered blouse. His breathing increased as she shook it from her shoulders and just stood there in nothing but her bra. The pale porcelain skin begged for him to reach out and touch but as his eyes took in every mark, every bruise and every bloody scrape the anger in him boiled over. _

_Chris' insecurities went into overload as he just stood there, not looking anywhere but at her near naked form. Was he going to send her away? Was he disgusted by all the marks that covered her? Or was he already planning revenge on the scum that dared hurt her? It was her breathing that began to increase as he began walking around her; scrutinizing over every bruise. She gasped feeling his fingers come into contact with a rather large graze on her lower back. "What happened?" she turned her head to the right in her best attempt to look at him but he was stood too central. _

"_He just...flipped." She whispered. He nodded knowing full well she couldn't see it. _

"_We need to clean you up a bit." He mumbled striding to the kitchen. He pulled out a large box from under a counter and Chris gasped at how full it was of all sorts of medical supplies; and not of your average first aid box supplies. He ushered her over and lifted her onto the counter top. "This'll sting a little." She hissed when he began to dab antiseptic over every scrape. "Fuck," he mumbled as he placed a large wad of cotton wool to a wound on her lower stomach that was bleeding rather profusely. "That's gonna need stitches." He began fiddling around in the box again before pulling out a needle and thread. Was this guy serious?_

"_You're not seriously gonna do it yourself?" her eyes widened as he disinfected the needle. _

"_Relax, it's not my first time." A part of her knew just how true that statement probably was, that didn't however calm her in the fact that a nineteen year old boy was about to sew her back together. She winced as the needle first came into contact with her skin but the feeling disappeared as his fingers began tracing the line he made. "What'd he attack you with?" he questioned no longer looking at what he was doing but at her. _

"_Pocket knife." She shrugged as if it was nothing. And maybe it was because it had now brought her closer to the man she was falling in love with. _

"_Fucker," he mumbled turning back to his needle work. Once he was done he dabbed her again with more antiseptic. His eyes met hers again and he brought his hand to cup her cheek gently. Chris felt her heart practically beat out of her chest as his head bent forward and attached his lips to her neck. As romantic as the notion was, the butterflies were swirling in her stomach and the fireworks exploded. Billy Darley was kissing her. _

Chris bit her lip as she watched Billy fast asleep next to her. He was stretched out on his stomach, his right arm absentmindedly thrown over her stomach. She shifted slightly, wincing when he grunted before rolling over to face the other way. Free from his grasp she climbed from the dingy mattress they called a bed and walked over to her nightstand. Chris rummaged through her underwear drawer, occasionally glancing in Billy's direction to see if he was still asleep of course; the soft snores could have proven that for her anyway. Finally she found what she was looking for. She lifted the manila folder from the drawer and made her way back to bed.

The bold words of the New York art institute shone out at her. Proceeding with biting her lip she glanced to Billy again before looking at folder once more. Why couldn't he understand? If she took the offer to go to school, to do exactly what she had always wanted, then they'd have a better life. They could start again in New York, no gangs, no deaths, no murders, nothing but them and their new and better life.

"Come back to bed," Billy mumbled, his arm reaching out trying his best to grab her. Chris laughed.

"I am in bed." Billy had rolled over in a second, squinting at her through tiredness.

"You're technically sitting in bed, now come lie back in it." Chris rolled her eyes at him. She really didn't understand him; sometimes, like times like these, he was practically the man she had met when she was fifteen. "Thought we'd talked about this." His voice had sharpened as he glanced down at the papers she was looking through.

"You talked and didn't listen," she tried to keep the mood light between them but knew from his look that their light hearted banter was long gone.

"Throw the fucking stuff away Chris." He ordered as he climbed up from the bed and pulled on some jeans.

"You can't tell me what to do Billy!" She sighed in annoyance. Billy was silent for a moment as he lit a cigarette. She watched as the muscles in his back tensed, at any other time she'd have thought it rather sexy but now, she was worried about him rearing himself up for what was to be yet another argument.

"You ain't going!" His voice was louder now as he turned back to her, cigarette in hand. "I'm not going, you're not going! There's nothing more to fucking say!"

"There's shitloads more to say!" she jumped up and he tried to train his eyes away from her long tanned legs. _Fucking tease. _"Why can't you do this for me? I've done every little thing in my fucking life for you and you can't do one thing for me?"

Gone were his ice blue eyes for the stormy grey to take their place. "I don't do shit for no one." He hissed, placing the cigarette back between his lips.

A maniacal laugh escaped her as she suddenly climbed over the mattress and pushed his bare chest with all her strength. "It's me Billy! Me!" she pushed him again, the tears breaking free. "I can't be without you but I can't continue living like this!" Her eyes closed as her arms fell flat against her side. And all of a sudden, she looked so small to him, so tired...so breakable. He hadn't seen her in this way since that fateful afternoon her foster father first really lost it with her; he hadn't even after the second or third times.

"Fuck's wrong with how we live?" he questioned, blowing the smoke into her face. Her nose twitched at the smell and boy did he love it when it did.

She glanced up at him and closed her eyes as if in pain. "What's right with it Billy?" She sounded broken, like every little thing she had pushed and shoved into the back of her mind had finally caught up with her.

"It's better than how it was before." She knew he was talking about her being thrown from foster home to foster home and yes, it was far better than any of that. But it still wasn't...right.

"Yes Billy but it's still no life." He sniffed. "I spend half of my time cooped up in here just waiting to see if you actually make it home alive. The other half I'm fending off drunks guys in the bar. And then sometimes...sometimes I die a little when you don't come home because you're off with one of your whores. It's not a life Billy."

His arms reached forward and rested on her shoulders. "But it's our life." His voice was calm again and his gaze strong. He loved her. The soft way his again ice blue eyes were looking at her proved that. But was it enough?

"No," she shook her head, averting their eyes. "It's your life." He sighed removing her from his grasp, his nostrils flared as he tried to control his anger. She jumped when she heard his fist coming into contact with the wall. He took the cigarette from his mouth and pounded it out on the dresser.

"I fucking looked after you." His voice had narrowed once more as he turned back around to face her. He sniffed again. "I fucking saved you from that sick prick!" she shuddered as he took a step closer to her. "I fucking put a bullet through his fucking skull for you!" She closed her eyes and nodded. She felt her heart beat increase when he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the bedroom. Joe, Bodie and the rest of his men looked at them in confusion as Billy dragged her into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and stood her in front of the full length mirror. His fingers grabbed at the bottom of her tank top and pulled it roughly over her head leaving her in only her underwear. She never cared about being naked in front of him until now. "You see these," he pointed to a scar under her right breast, then another one down her right side, to one more on her inner left thigh before finally pointing to one on her lower stomach. She flinched; she'd rather forget her scars. "If it wasn't for me, these wouldn't have been the last you ever got." Her eyes bored into his through the reflection in the mirror. "If it wasn't for me, he'd have actually managed to rape you," she shuddered and the tears began to build once more. Why was he doing this to her? He knew remembering made her weak. He knew she never wanted to think about it. "If it wasn't for me...you'd be dead." His voice was low and unkind and she turned on her heel and slapped him as hard as she could.

"I fucking hate you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two. I don't think it's as good as the first part but let me know what you think please. **

**Disclaimer: own nada. **

**Let Freedom Ring**

**Chapter 2. **

"I fucking hate you."

"_It's raining." Billy's eyes glanced to her, an amused expression on his face. _

"_State the fucking obvious." Chris glared at him from her perch on his windowsill. The grotty streets of Columbia rolled by them in the dismal early morning. It wasn't the first time she had found herself waking up in Billy's apartment, in Billy's bed...with Billy's arms wrapped around her naked form. Not the first at all, and she deeply hoped it would not be the last. "Get your arse back here." She laughed and unfolded her tanned legs from underneath her before walking back to the mattress in the middle of the room. She plonked herself down, legs curling up underneath her. His hand rested on her calf and stroked up and down her smooth skin. "Such a fucking tease," he mumbled looking at her face and seeing her biting her lip. She let out a giggle. _

"_Sorry, I don't even know I'm doing it." She leant forward and pecked him on the lips. His eyes immediately dropped to her now very visible cleavage even when her lips were placed against his own. "Eyes up top Darley." She giggled again as the hungry look formed in his eyes. As quick as she could whisper his name he pounced on her and began kissing her neck keenly. She moaned as her right leg wrapped around his waist and his fingers began tugging her too small tank top up her flat stomach. He immediately stopped when his fingers grazed over a scabbing slit on her abdomen causing her to flinch. Billy leant back, leaning on his arm as he looked from her piercing green eyes to the cut. "Hey," she whispered using her hands to turn his head back to look at her. _

_His eyes were unlike she had ever seen them; they were...fearful. But that couldn't be because Billy Darley had nothing to fear right? Wrong. _

_He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even her, but he was terrified of something happening to her. He wondered if it was fair of him to drag her into his world at only sixteen. But how can you resist something that awakens a beating in your heart for the first time? His enemies could use her to get to him, he knew that, and yet he couldn't leave her be. When he was fourteen he had found himself addicted to heroin and now she was that heroin. And no addict in the world can ever let go after that first taste..._

_Billy Darley was falling in love. And that scared the shit out of him. _

"_Billy?" One of her hands was still placed to his cheek as the other threaded itself through his hair. He shook himself out of his reverie. _

"_Has he hit you again?" he questioned. Her forehead furrowed and she shook her head. _

"_No." Billy nodded and rolled off of her. She too rolled onto her side to peer at him questioningly. "Where'd that come from?" _

_Billy paused a moment and he immediately wished he had a cigarette. "You'd better fucking tell me if he does." She laughed. _

"_I'm never home for him to anymore." He nodded a smirk forming on his face. "And in all fairness, if he did hit me you'd see it." She shrugged and laughed again. _

"_Fuck's funny about it?" he asked gruffly. _

_She frowned a moment, her eyes flashing to look into his. "I have to laugh about it or it'll break me." _

_xx_

"_Where the hell have you been?" Chris' foster father shouted as soon as she walked through the front door. He shoved her aside and slammed it with full force. "Answer the question!" She opened her mouth to reply but his voice cut her off. "With that fuck up of a boyfriend I presume!" His right hand swung around messily in his newest drunken rage and she jumped backwards, easily missing his swing. "How dare you fucking move?" _

_Chris' eyes widened in fear as he grabbed the tops of her arms and pushed her into the wall as hard as he could. She screamed out in pain as her back collided with the brick. As quick as he could he recoiled his fist again and punched her hard in the stomach. She gasped and doubled over in sheer agony, it was as if his intoxicated state only made him stronger. His hands grabbed her shoulders and kneed her right where her cut was finally healing and the blood immediately started weeping from it. It had been well over a week since he last hit her or anyone else in the house for that matter and at least two since his last drink so why now? He pulled her face to his and the disgusting scent of vodka mixed with cocaine filled her senses. Her head screamed at her to fight back; Billy would want her to fight back so with a deep breath she gathered as much strength as she could and head butted him. He staggered backwards from the force and she collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily and trying to control the dizziness that wished to take over. Clutching her hand to the slice on her stomach; the blood was pouring through saturating her t shirt and turned her hand a sickly red. What sixteen year old should go through this?_

_Chris pulled her phone from her pocket and with shaking hands she dialled Billy's number. Never had she wanted him to answer so much. "Miss me already?" his smooth voice laughed. _

"_Help me," her breathing was deep and she coughed. Billy went into overdrive hearing her beg. _

"_Get the fuck out, I'll be there as soon as I can!" he shouted. "Stay on the line!" she nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. Fear washed over her again when she saw her father begin to heave himself from the ground. He stood between her and the front door and the realisation that she was trapped dawned on her. _

"_You fucking bitch!" his hand was on his throbbing head as he raised himself off the ground. He staggered towards her and she bolted up the stairs. He reached for her ankle and she pummelled downwards; her forehead smacking against the stair as she did so. Chris kicked and shook her leg to force herself out of his grasp. When she was finally free she clambered up the remaining steps but he was once more hot on her tail. _

"_Fucking leave me alone!" she screamed rushing around the handrail. He managed to grab a hold of her again and once more she found herself crashing to the ground. "No!" His body was on top of hers, pinning her still and she wriggled and kicked trying to free herself from his grasp. He rolled her over and spread her legs still with his own as her screams filled the entire empty house. Chris' tears escalated as she continued to battle with him. Where was Billy? Her eyes widened in fear when he suddenly ripped her shirt from her body. "Please...no," she begged as the glint in his eyes turned even darker. From his pocket he withdrew his Swiss army knife and he mercilessly cut through her skin right under her breast. His hand covered her mouth to block out her screams and pleads for him to stop as his fingers began undoing the button of her shorts and she kicked out once more. _

"_Stop moving or I'll fucking slit your throat." He hissed as he made another incision on her thigh. Why her? What had she ever done to deserve this? "I'm going to fucking love this," he stated, smiling his creepy, drunk grin at her. _

"_Not as much as I fucking am." Her eyes widened hearing the voice. His voice. Her foster father sneered and turned around to face the man who had just interrupted them. Before one more word could be spoken from his disgusting lips Billy pulled the trigger on the gun he was pointing at the bastards face. "Motherfucker." Billy mumbled as the prick fell dead. _

Xx

"You hate me that fucking much then leave." Billy took a step back from her and pointed to the doors direction. Her hands fell to her side as she gaped up at him. Disbelief washed over her. He couldn't be serious. He wouldn't want her to go let alone _allow _her to.

"You kicking me out?" she questioned unsure of him.

"No, but you need to make your choice." He sniffed as he handed her her tank top. For the first time she couldn't read his expression as he turned and left the room. Pulling her shirt over her head she briskly followed him into the living room where he had sat down next to Bodie and Joe.

"Choose you or school you mean." He didn't turn to face her but she knew he was slouching in the chair as he sighed at her.

"Choose what you want to do with your fucking life." She watched him as he leant forward to light a cigarette.

"How?" she queried, throwing her hands up in the air as she felt her emotions overcome her once more. "How the fuck am I supposed to choose? It's not fair!" She rushed around to the other side of the couch and knelt in front of him. "How am I supposed to choose anything over _you!_" She placed her hands on his knees as she looked up at him. "Look at me," his eyes closed before finally looking towards her. "I _love _you." He took a deep drag of his cigarette his eyes quickly glancing away. "Everything became better because of you. And yeah, I'll be the first one to tell ya I almost ran when you hit me," his eyes closed again before he nodded at Bodie and Joe, indicating to them it was time they left; they quickly did as they were told. "I had my bags packed and hiding in the broom cupboard, but then you came home and you pulled me in for that big hug and you cried, you actually fucking cried," she let out a laugh as she bit her lip to stop herself from actually crying. "And you begged and you pleaded and you _promised _on your life that you'd never do it again and God, it was _so_ _fucking easy _to believe you because you dropped your inhibitions, you dropped the facade and was just plain Billy. So I unpacked as soon as you left and I hated myself for even thinking about leaving you because you're right, you did save me and you still do save me. So you tell me how I'm supposed to choose something over my epic and all consuming love for you? Because it's easy to me...it's fucking impossible."

He shifted on the couch and indicated for her to join him. She stood up and he immediately pulled her onto his lap. "But you could be so much more," he mumbled taking the last drag of his cigarette. She took it from him and stabbed it out in the ash tray.

"I don't want to be more, I want to be with you." She whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

"You want to go to that punk ass school."

"With you." He grunted. "Why don't you want to go? Why can't you even think about going?"

"Fuck am I supposed to do there Chris huh? I ain't no fucking good at anything but what I do." His fingers absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair, something he often found himself doing when he needed a distraction.

"You haven't tried anything else," she leant back from him and her hair fell out of his grasp.

"I don't want to fucking try anything else. This is who I am, you're supposed to fucking love who I am." She nodded dejectedly. She understood him and she loved him because of who he was so why was she trying to change him?

"I do." She whispered placing her head back against his chest. He slouched down more in his chair and she fell against him more comfortably.

"You have to go." He mumbled staring at the large flat screen television opposite him (one of his greatest steals.) "You have to...for you." He felt a tear fall onto his chest.

"I can't." She whispered her fingers tracing the outline of his tattoo. "I can't do it without you." She jumped as a throaty laugh rumbled through his chest.

"You're the most fucking strong person I know," his hands massaged her lower back gently.

"That's because of you. You made me this...you saved me." He involuntarily shivered as her lips came into contact with his neck. "I can't do it without you."

"Don't do that." His voice lowered. "Don't you dare _fucking _do that." He shoved her off of him and stood, immediately reaching for the pack of cigarettes.

She gaped at him from her seat on the sofa. _Bi polar, completely fucking bi polar. _"What? Do what?"

"Fucking try to guilt me into going!" she shook her head, her mouth open slightly in confusion and shock. "I told ya I'm not fucking going. And I'm fucking telling you to!"

"You want me to go?" she stood now, trying to keep her voice calm and emotions in check.

"No of course I don't want you to fucking go but you have to!"

"No I don't!"

"Chris...just fucking go." He stopped shouting and just looked at her. What had happened to them? Sure they often fought but not like this, they pushed, they shoved and screamed occasionally but never did it get so far that she cried. He hated seeing her cry, he hated the fact he was the one causing it. He had to let her go, he had to stop being selfish with her, no matter how much she made his dead heart come alive. She'd get what she had dreamed of since she was child. She'd accomplish something and be the first to get out of the hell hole they called home. And she'd be safe, no one would hurt her to get to him; she'd forever be okay. "You need to go." She shook her head and he smiled as his hand gently rubbed her cheek. "Yes you do. So go." _Bi polar. _

"I can't..." her breathing increased again and she blinked a few times to rid herself of the tears that had once again built. His jaw locked and he tilted his head in question. "I'm worried about us. If I go that'll be it, I'll never see you again, I'll be at risk all over again."

"Chris..."

"I'm scared Billy."

Xx

_Her fingers tapped impatiently on his empty side of the bed as she eyed the clock for the thousandth time that minute. She knew he wouldn't be home for at least another three hours and yet she still couldn't bring herself to grab the hold all that was hidden in the broom cupboard. Now was as good a time as ever but as her eyes flashed to the neon numbers once more it still felt too wrong and too early. Her hand lifted to touch the slight swell around her right eye. It didn't hurt. It felt numb. She felt numb. He had hit her. Billy had hit her and now she was running. _

_Leaving the man she loved. _

_Leaving the man who had saved her from being beaten. _

_Then why did he beat her? _

_Taking a deep breath she stood, pulling her already stretched sleeves over her hands even more. "Now or never," she whispered to herself as she walked to the bedroom door. Pulling it open she froze seeing Billy stood in the front door way. _

"_I uh, got you some of that ice cream you like," he stated awkwardly holding the tub in the air. Her head screamed at her to run, if he had hit her once, he'd hit her again and what? Did he really think she'd forget it all because he'd bought her a tub of freaking ice cream? Her heart however told her to run to him and never let him go. The inner battle tore at her insides. He sniffed as he finally stepped fully into the room and pushed the door shut. She continued standing there, her hand still holding the door handle. Her breathing increased as he began striding towards her. _

_His fingers reached upwards and she winced afraid of another slap or punch. He instantly recoiled his hand and closed his eyes. "Chris..." He'd never spoken her name in such a way; he'd never choked on a word let alone her name. "Please...I'm sorry." Her eyes flashed to his face when he said the word. Never had he apologised to anyone let alone her. "I didn't mean it...Bones he, he fucking freaked and I...I'm sorry." He finally opened his eyes to reveal something so foreign and unknown to her. Gone was the icy blue, and the stormy grey was not in its place instead, she saw tears. He'd never cried hell, she didn't even think his eyes watered. "Chris, I love you...it'll never, ever happen again I promise. I just...wasn't thinking. Please...just forgive me." His eyes bored into hers and she felt the tears build too. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Billy was crying, her Billy was crying and begging her to forgive him. He loved her; he well and truly loved her._

"_I love you Billy." _

**Third and last chapter to come. R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**We're getting a little dark in this chapter...just to warn you. Don't forget to leave a little review? ;) Pleaseeeee. **

**Disclaimer: own nada dudes. **

**Let Freedom Ring  
Chapter 3. **

"You keep staring at him like that you'll give yourself a nosebleed...again," Cassidy laughed to herself as she poured yet another beer. Chris gave her the finger as she took the money from the already seriously drunk old man. He was a regular and Chris was always more than willing to listen to his stories of seeing the world because it made her feel as if she was there with him. "I'm serious!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"I'm not going to give myself a fucking nosebleed." Chris's eyes rolled as she wiped the sticky bar down with the forever dirty rag.

"I had a nosebleed once," Chris bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the old man opposite her.

"No shit." Cassidy muttered sauntering away into the backroom.

"I don't know why you're friends with her Kiss." He slurred his words as he spoke.

"Me either Rich." Her eyes flashed to the far table where Billy and his men were talking in hushed whispers. One eyebrow rose as she wondered over what the hell they were discussing.

"Hey Kiss!" She turned to the old man again. "I ever tell ya of my trip to New York?" A genuine smile crossed her lips as she saw how his eyes suddenly sparkled at the memory; she wished she had something to remember that would cause her such elation. She shook her head as she delicately placed her chin in her hands. "It was 1950 something and I followed my girl out there..." The sudden question of whether Billy would ever follow her anywhere entered her mind. Of course not, he may love her but his loyalty was with Columbia. "I ain't ever seen a place like it. The lights, the atmosphere...the women," he winked causing Chris to laugh; something that caused Billy to raise his head.

"Thought you followed your girl out there?" she teased. The old man nodded as he waved his right hand about slightly.

"I did, I did but you can't help but notice certain things," he winked again and made a squeezing signal with his hands. "She decided she wanted to try it as an actress ya see and I, well, I'd just got a job at the steel mill down the street," he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "I told 'er I couldn't well leave somewhere I'd always been so she just up and left. Geez I didn't know what was left and what was right without her," her head tilted as his sparkling eyes glazed over slightly. "So, I got off me 'igh 'orse and got the next train outta 'ere!" His fists slammed on the table causing Chris to jump slightly. Billy's head rose again at the noise. "I found 'er living in a crappy hotel and asked her why the hell would she leave me after I begged her ta stay and you know what she said?" Chris shook her head. "She told me she wasn't about ter wait around fer me ferever, she said she had to try and make it on her own 'cause she'd never been alone before. She said that if she didn't make it or wasn't happy, she could come home but she had to try first!" His eyes had glazed over more now but the smile he wore was, to her, mesmerising. "I left that night realising that it was what we both needed, we wrote from time ta time. She told me all this amazing stuff 'bout the Big Apple and when I thought I wouldn't care because she'd chosen that instead of me, I did because she was finally happy! Eventually the letters stopped of course and I realised she was never comin' home." His eyes looked at the bar as he fiddled with a beer mat. "Heart broken I was. But it was okay, you know? She was happy...and free." He looked up again and Chris saw tears brimming in his eyes. Her hand reached forward and grasped his cold, rough hand in her own.

"Then how was it such an amazing New York visit?" she queried. And suddenly, the tears disappeared and the sparkle returned.

"Because I got to see the best city in the world! And see her live her dream!" Chris smiled and glanced at the table where the men in her life were still huddled together closely. "Don't you wanna live your dream Kiss?" she nodded as her head began yet another battle. What was her dream? Billy? Or art school?

"Someday." She whispered her eyes focused on the table in the far corner.

"You gotta make someday today Chris." Her eyes flashed back to his hearing the seriousness in his tone and the fact he had called her Chris. Not once had he called her it, from the first time he found out her name he decided he'd call her 'Kiss' because maybe he'd actually get one from her eventually. His theory on it had always made her laugh. "Because if you keep putting it off, it'll never happen..."

Chris looked back over at Billy again. Was Rich right? Was it time to see the world and achieve all that she had always wanted? Her eyelids fluttered closed and remained that way for a few seconds. It wasn't really the question of whether or not she should go; it was a bigger question than that. What the question really was, was whether she was strong and brave enough to leave Billy...for good?

Xx

"What were you and the guys talking about?" She questioned from her position in the middle of their mattress.

"Nothin'," came his gruff reply as he looked through his drawers obviously trying to find something but not succeeding.

"Oh come on, you must've been talking about somethin'. So what was it?" her fingers tapped against her bare thigh as she squinted at his back. His clothes were flying everywhere as he shifted through his belongings.

"Nothin'." He grumbled again. "Fuckin', fuck, fuck." She laughed lightly as a pair of his jeans almost collided with her head.

"Billy..." she murmured his name, a distant smile crossing her lips as she did so.

"Would you just shut the fuck up Chris?" He turned to her, his eyes that terrifying blazing storm again. His hands turned into fists at his side and his breathing deepened. Chris' eyes widened and she quickly scarpered off the mattress. She stood facing him, both breathing erratically and wide eyed. He raised his hand to reach out for her and she flinched...

_The door slammed and in stormed Billy, his long leather coat billowing behind him. She watched him in silence a moment as he paced back and forth, his hand rubbing over his head as his nostrils flared. _

"_Billy..." she whispered from her seat on the sofa. His ice eyes flashed to her and she couldn't remember the last time he'd looked so menacing. _

"_Fuck you doin' here?" he hissed. _

"_I live here?" she laughed trying to make light of whatever crazy situation they'd just found themselves in. _

"_Chris..." He spoke her name like he was spitting venom from his mouth. "Get the fuck outta my sight!" he fumed before heading towards their bedroom. She jumped up hot on his heels. _

"_Billy, calm down. Whatever happened with Bones we can sort it out...together." his maniacal laugh made her skin crawl as he turned back towards her; she almost cowered back in fear at how much he towered over her small height. His eyes were snake like; the vein on his neck popping out as his anger didn't seemed to lessen but heighten. _

"_Don't you dare tell me what the fuck I should do..." his voice was low and he stepped forward. She tried to remain standing in the same spot but his leer was suddenly too terrifying for her. He continued walking forward, making her step back. "You don't know shit...stay the fuck outta my business you fucking whore." Her mouth fell open at what he had called her. She didn't care how angry he was, how dare he call her nothing more than a low life? _

"_How dare you?" she shouted, bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly. "How dare you?" she shouted again this time pushing his chest. _

"_Take your fucking hands off me!" he hissed back, his eyes narrowing even more if it were even possible. _

"_You don't fucking scare me Billy Darley!" They both knew however that her statement was not true. For possibly the first time ever, he was doing more than scaring her. "Bones is just a piece of shit, I could talk to him for ya..." She said calming slightly. _

_His maniacal laugh sounded again. "Fuck can you do huh? Stay the fuck out of it!" He screamed finally turning away from her. _

"_Billy!" she called as her hand grasped his shoulder. _

_The next twenty seconds were a complete blur. _

_She didn't recollect how quickly he had turned back towards her. _

_Or his right arm as it recoiled. _

_Or the fist that was aiming directly at her face. _

_Shock froze her. _

_Only for pain for follow as his fist ultimately came into contact with her face. _

Both just stared at each other a long time, neither moving, neither blinking. The fear in her eyes was burning him from the inside out. He had done this to her, he had changed her...changed them. After what felt like a lifetime, her eyes finally fell to the floor as a sigh escaped her chapped lips.

"Billy," she whispered his name, wishing that distant smile to grace her lips again but it never came. In a few short strides Billy had crossed the room, over the mattress and engulfed her petite frame in his arms. Her fingernails dug into his back as she held onto him as if for dear life. Her eyes filled with tears as recognition hit her.

This could well be the last time he held her in his arms...

Xx

"B street." Billy simply stated as he sat in the exact place she had a few hours previous. She turned from her spot at the wardrobe.

"Huh?" Both were talking quietly and softly; neither knowing why.

"B street, they're plannin' somethin'." She leant all her weight on her right leg, jutting out her hip. Any other time he'd have joked how she was trying to seduce him but now? Now things were different.

Over even.

"Like what?" she queried turning back to removing her clothes from the cupboard.

"No fucking clue." He huffed collapsing back onto the mattress. Silence fell between them again for a while before she coughed to break the uncomfortable silence. He sat back upright and his eyes landed on the two packed suitcases by her feet. "Huh."

"I guess it's time..." she bit her lip as tears blurred her vision.

"Yeah..."

"Billy..." the word came out all choked as the tears slid down her cheeks. He rushed over to her and as before, his arms were around her. Why couldn't he always be like this? Always be soft, gentle and loving. _Bi polar. _

"This is what you need...what we need," he whispered, his lips attaching to her hair. "I can't control my anger...I'm not going to hurt you again."

"I love you," her voice was muffled as he was holding her to him so tight.

"I love you too."

Xx

Days passed by and he heard nothing from her, not one word since she had gotten into the cab outside the Four Roses. He kept strong and calm as she said goodbye to their friends; he'd patted Joe on the back as he began to tear up a little at the thought of losing his 'sister'. They were all losing a member of their family. Outsiders wouldn't understand their strange and fucked up family but a family they were still.

Billy wouldn't admit it to anyone but he missed her and craved her. He could still feel how her body felt against his, her damp cheek that pressed against his as she cried at saying goodbye and the feel of her lips as she placed that final kiss to his lips and whispered her last words to him; words that made a small smile grace his lips at their truth.

"_Our love is like an atom bomb, so powerful, and yet so destructive." _

He wasn't sure if he should be the one to call her first or wait for word from her. Hell, he wasn't sure if the real reason she left was to see whether or not he'd follow. But what he said was the truth when he told her he could never leave this place. Billy Darley needed to be here.

Billy lifted his head hearing the door to the Roses open and close quickly. His face contorted in confusion seeing Bodie rush towards him out of breath.

"B street Billy."

"Fuck you talking 'bout?"

"Chris dude, somebody stuck her."

**Boom! Okay, so this isn't the final chapter. One more to go. Maybe. Well what can I say? I ove writing Billy. Hope this met with whatever hopes you had for it.  
Perhaps write a little review? (:**


End file.
